Sakura Haruno is my class president
by ilikpurple
Summary: Sakura is a bossy class president. Sasuke had to follow her. Ino and Naruto,being their best friend, decided that there is something had to be done so with the help of Sai and Hinata, they turn on their nosy mode and play match maker.
1. So bossy

**Hello! I'm new here to fan fiction and as you can already guess this is my first fan fic so please be nice to me ^^. Tell me if there are any mistake ok ok?**

**This story I wrote was based on a fan made rap by an unknown student for Where is the love? by the Black Eyed Peas (it's in Vietnamese), I just put some in here and take some from there and tada! Sakura Haruno is my class president is born. **

**Please enjoy! **

* * *

"Can you get me a highlighter?" Sakura asked, her eyes still held the focus on the paper in front of her. Without protesting, I silently walked away to find the asked object. "Here," I said as I gave her the yellow highlighter. She murmured a 'thank' and go back to doing whatever she is doing

I hate this. What I've been expecting from this new school is nowhere near reality. Since the very start of the school year, the girls in my class have proven that their little mind are filled with things that will make our life, as one of my lazy friend said, troublesome.

There is this one girl that I found odd out of the other girls, her name is Sakura Haruno. It's not because that she is a straight A student and that she actually studied, but because of her shoulder length pink hair, yes, you heard me right, pink hair. Until now, I'm still trying to figure out how she got that bubblegum color hair and seeing her parent at least once had found its way on my bucket list.

Sakura is also our class president. She has been bossing me around since the start of the school year, making me followed her and gets things for her. I did refuse at first but that rewarded me with a detention because of Kakashi, our homeroom teacher. He said that everyone have to do what the class president said because she is responsible for all the school event and school dance, and bla bla bla, and all of that. This make Sakura have more power than any of the girl, so now, I have to followed her like a lost puppy and fetch whatever she threw.

She usually hangs out with her girl friends, Ino and Hinata. Ino is a talkative girl who has long blonde hair that she always styled into a ponytail. Her eyes are sea blue and she is known as the gossip queen. I better stay away from her, she looked like the kind of girl who would sticked her nose into someone else's business. Hinata is the total opposite of Ino. She is a shy, quiet girl. She has long, dark blue hair that go all the way to her hip. Despite the fact that there are more girls than boys in my class, Sakura best friend is a guy and his name is Naruto. He is a blonde guy with spiky hair, sky blue eyes, and whisker like mark on the cheek making him look like a moron in my opinion, he is already one anyway.

Sakura is Kakashi favorite student just because she took on the duty of being a class president. He actually pays attention to her unlike how he treats us. He actually preferred to read the little orange book that always glue to his face than teaching us.

"sasuke! sasuke! Oi idiot!" I let out a sigh as I turned toward her direction, "so you only response to idiot?" I growled at the comment. "I see, I'll let Naruto know this later on," she laughed as I glare at her, "ruler?"

Again with the name calling, it's like being boss around by a girl is bad enough, now I have to deal with this nickname too? Not to mention if that moron Naruto find out about it, the whole school, no, the whole world is going to knew me as the idiot. Great, now Naruto is a moron and I'm the idiot, what now? Me and Naruto as the stupid duo?

"Idiot Sasuke?" she is so annoying.

"What?"

"It's the end of homeroom, let's go." Noticed that everyone is already gone, I grabbed my bags and followed her to the next class. I ran a hand through my spiky midnight lock of hair. It is too much for me to asked for a normal class where I get to be left alone?

* * *

**Well, that's chapter one finish *applause* It's a bit boring and short but it will get better so give me and this story a chance ok ok? **

**-ilikpurple**


	2. The photo

Hello, Hello!

i know my story is not popular (obviously) but I still want to comtinued and here is part 2 tada!

Today, we get to have our Math test back. Like I need it, I already know I failed. Not that I really cared about my grade, as long as it doesn't reached my parent who always traveled to god-know-where. If that happened, it could get complicate for me. I failed them on purpose for one simple reason, payback.

Hinata is going around at giving out the result paper. Everyone seems to be excited to know their result, I'm excited to, but not because of the score. "Please tell me you got higher than an F," I could already felt the smirk working its way up my face as I saw Sakura walking up to me. Oh how I love this feeling, the only moment where the almighty class president looked so powerless. One of her eye was close with both her hands entwisted together, held close to her mouth. She looked like someone who is watching horror movie at its most climax moment. I smirked at her as I flipped the paper that held my test result around. "Sorry," I said innocently, "guess I'll do better next time." She violently grabbed the paper from my hand and looked at it like it was her death note, which I guessed it is in some way. "Sakura!" here come Kakashi, "since you have failed to fulfill your promised as a class president I guessed I'll be seeing you after school," Kakashi said calmly with his fake smile. I could literally felt the hell fire and the murderous aura around him. This could get him closer to being fire and he could only just blame on Sakura because she was the one responsible for the class.

Sometimes, I have to admit I'm such a genius. Fail test + Sakura + Kakashi = revenge. Such simple math, I couldn't believe I didn't thought of this earlier. I guessed she is no longer the teacher favorite student. She shot me a glare as she walked away but I just smiled back in return. I waved at her until I caught her lips curved up into a smirk. She's planning something.

* * *

"Morning, Sasuke idiot!" I don't need to turn around to know who it was, my class president.

Sakura seems unusually happy today, surely having detention with Kakashi sensei couldn't be any fun. She dropped her bag down on her table and places both her hands on top with her head rested on them. The smile never leave her face. This can't be a good sign but I tried to ignore it to enjoy this rare quiet morning before... "MORNING!" There goes my peaceful morning.

"Ah! Naruto!" Sakura said as she gets up from her seat to greeted Naruto, "morning!"

"You seems unusually happy today Sakura chan," I already said that.

"Hehe, curious?" Naruto nodded

"You know about the test result?" Naruto nodded again.

"Well I…"

"S-Sasuke?" I heard a voice behind me and this droved my focus away from the conversation.

"Hn?" I turned behind to find Hinata.

"C-can I h-have back my h-highlighter and r-ruler? Hinata stuttered, she fidgeted with two of her fingers like she always do when she's nervous. Her pearl like eyes annoy me so much, it remind of Neji Huuyga, her arrogant cousin.  
I searched around in my dark blue bag and quickly pulled out the yellow highlighter but the ruler was nowhere to be seen. I held the yellow pen toward Hinata. "T-thank you Sasuke b-but what about m-my r-ruler?" again with the stuttering, what is with her? I needed to get back to eavesdr... no wait, that's not the right word. "S-Sasuke, my rul..." I don't have time for this, I needed to distract her.  
"Hey, Hinata,"  
"y-yes Sasuke?"  
"Naruto likes you"  
"H-he does?" She cupped her cheeks with her hands, trying to hide her now red face. Why does she look surprised? Everyone knew about it.  
"Yeah, and everyone knows about it." I said it like a matter of a fact.  
"E-eve-every…" *slump*  
"ah! Hinata, are you ok?" fortunately, Ino came from behind the girl and caught her just before she fell.  
"Sasuke you idiot, what did you do? Say sorry." I turned away.  
"hn" Ino sticked her tongue out at me as she went away, dragging a red face, unconscious Hinata with her. I ignored it as I turned back to Sakura and Naruto but it looked like they're done with their conversation. There goes my chance.  
Kakashi walked into the room 30 minutes later, silenced the whole class. I thought that he will started to spilled out his false excuse for being late like always but instead, he went straight for the chair and lose himself in the book.

I'm guessing he reached the book's climax, another free period for us then.

"Hey Sasuke teme," that voice could only belong to the moron. I turned around to find Naruto, who is trying to hide his laughter with his hands for some reason, and Sakura.

"Did you know your parents are at Konoha?" My heart skipped a beat at the mention of my parents. This certainly not a good time especial with the math test result had just been passing out recently.

"Liar," like that could happen, they only visited me twice a year.

"I saw them shopping at the mall," really, does she expected me to believed her? My father don't do shop.

"Well then maybe you got the wrong person,"

"Want to see prove then?" Sakura taunted. I stayed quiet. Knowing Sakura, she wouldn't say anything she isn't sure of. But it couldn't be right?

Sakura dug her hands in her skirt pocket and pulled out a photo. She looked at it, then handed me the photo.

"Believe me now?" My eyes widen. In the picture stood Sakura with my parent posing for the photo. This is impossible. Sakura only met my parent once and they never did take any photo together. Besides, they never met again after that. That was the only time when they saw her and she saw them. After that, my parents were on a long trip vacation.

"It would be too bad if they saw your grade eh?" I looked up at her to be greeted with her innocent smile. Stood beside her is Naruto who were clenching his stomach, laughing uncontrollable. Do they think this is funny? I could be the humiliation of the Uchiha clan. Successful is something every male of the Uchiha clan must have, without it, you are just a burden to the clan. Everyone knows about this, even Sakura.

I could felt my fist tremble from anger, an outsider girl like her have no right to said anything like that.

"Shup up!" I snarled at them. Grabbing my bag, I stormed out the room without another word. She had just passed the line.

* * *

Woo! how's that? anyway please review cause i'm doing this to share and to improve mah writing and if there are something you don't understand it's because i'm trying out new thing so :) happy face yea!


	3. Apologize

Ok! Heloo people! I hope you enjoy this third chapter :) I will be posting as fast as possible for you guys maybe 2 chap in a week but let see how this goes ok? Ok! I will stop talking and let you read the story.

* * *

Since that time, Sakura have been following me everywhere but still keeping her distance. This bugged me a lot. She was probably trying to said sorry but never have the courage to. Good. If she wanted to talk, we will, and I'm going to made things clear for her this afternoon because I've had enough of it.

We were the last one to leaved Science class. Sakura was standing in front of me. I still waiting for anything but words never leaved her mouth. It seems that she has used up all her courage just to walk up to me. "S-sasuke…" she finally stuttered out, is she that pathetic that she couldn't even say a proper sorry? The gripped on my book I'm holding tightens at the thought. "Don't be so nosy Sakura," she looks surprised. In a swift moment, I threw it as hard as I could, pour out all my anger on the poor notebook. The books flew pass Sakura, hitting a few strand of her hair and hit the wall behind her with a loud 'slap' and fell right back down to the ground. Once again, silent invaded the room.

Her eyes widen from shock but I just glared at her with emotionless cold eyes, still not making any movement. "Don't you dare stick your nose into my family business." I said in a low voice. There was a long pause of silent. Her eyes returned to normal. She lowered her head and her both hands gripped the hem of her skirt. "Sorry, I get it now," I heard she said softly, "I won't bother you anymore, so you don't have to worry," with that said, she dashed out the door, carrying her bag with her.

After that day, everyday seems so quiet and relax. It felt kind of nice all by myself. Sakura been avoiding me since and no nickname had been used. This is what I been wanted to happened since I met her but somehow, I just don't felt comfortable, like there are something missing.

"Hey Idiot!" a high pitch voice called out to me, "Why did you do that to forehead?"

"Hn, she is being too nosy," Without looking up, I already knew that Ino and Naruto is there.

"Are you talking about the picture Forehead shows you?" frigging duh

"That's why you do that to Sakura chan?" Naruto shouted as he grabbed my shirt collar. "Teme, you are so stupid!" A vein popped up on my head as I heard the moron's comment. "Sakura chan was only messing around to get back at you."

"Did you really think that forehead would actually do that kind of stuff?" Ino asked, her face showed an irritated expression. "She might not show it but she is really upset because of you."

I didn't say anything, is more like I didn't know what to say. They're lying, the photo looks so real.

"About the photo, did you forget that Sai is in our class?" Sai? That name sound familiar, is it the guy that really in to art and was good at drawing and… Photoshop! That's how?

Seeing my realization face, Naruto let go of my shirt collar "You teme better say sorry to Sakura chan!" then he walked away. Ino followed him but not before she gave me a glare.

Thinking back about that day, I felt kind of bad. If I think hard about it, even I could make the fake photo with Photoshop and some random picture of my parents. If that's true, it explained why the moron was laughing non-stop when she gave me the photo. That's what Sakura was probably planning in her detention, and Kakashi who didn't do anything but reading was probably also in her plan.

* * *

Sakura is alone at lunch today again. She had been avoiding everyone, not only me. I've seen the girls try to talk to her several time but she always shoo them off with a fake smile, telling them she is OK.

I didn't know what I said effect her that much. Did I mention something I shouldn't I don't know but I'm pretty sure I didn't Girls are so complicate but being a gentle man that I am, I guess saying sorry would probably be a good idea but how I get her to listened to me would be a difficult task. If she keeps avoiding me, confronting her would be a bad idea. Guess I have to use plan B.

* * *

Sakura probably won't come after I said all those thing to her like that but there are something inside me keeps telling me that she will. I already left her a note in her locker telling her to meet me behind the gym after school so maybe, just maybe she will.

It feels like hour waiting for her but finally, I spotted a small figure standing behind the wall, unsure if this really was a good move. I carefully approach to her but she then slowly backed away.

"Sakura..." Before I could continue, she cut me off.

"Sasuke, I already say sorry, please don't make me say it again…"

"I know I'm wrong, calling someone idiot and making him gets things for you is no different from bullying and I'm pretty sure a guy like you wouldn't like to be bully especially by a girl…" and she goes on and on about me being bullied. I am not bullied.

To cut her off, I did the most expecting thing for even myself. I hugged her. This effectively shut her up. She tensed up in the close contact and I thought that she would slap me or run away but instead, she relaxed and hugged me back. We felt into silent for a while. This is kind of awkward. Someone might get the wrong idea if they saw us like this.

"Sakura…" We broke her apart when she heard my voice and look up at me. That's when I noticed her green eyes, those emerald orb staring at my obsidian one with puzzle in her eyes. "Sorry…sometimes I just have a very bad temper…" I finally said. She looks surprise. "Ino told me that you were just messing around and the photo you show me was fake so…I should be the one to say sorry." My voice gets smaller every word to hide my embarrassment. I never say I was good at apologizing, Uchiha was not born to say sorry. I seriously didn't plan this far so I don't know how she would react. I thought she would laugh at me for being so pathetic but she just smiles. I don't know why she did but I guessed she is just happy that things are fine between us.

"So you don't mind if I call you an Idiot?" I just twitched at the nickname but for some reason, I just nodded.

"And ask you to get stuff for me?" I nodded but feeling kind of uncertain now, is she planning to take advantage of me again?

Seeing the look on my face, she laughed then took my hands. I didn't object.

Suddenly, I felt like someone is watching us but I shook the feeling off and we left for home. I never thought it would turn out like this.

* * *

I just suddenly have this great idea for Sasusaku and I already start writing it (nearly done) so I will also be posting it soon, hope you guys can continued read this and my new story :)

-ilikpurple


	4. Angel

Hey! I don't know if anyone reading my fic anymore but anyway here is chap 4 hope you guy like it. BTW **bold is inner talking ok ok? **

* * *

When I thought that after I apologize to Sakura, everything will be back to normal like it always is but things just turn out to be worst. Remember the last time I call myself a genius? I take that back.

The only good thing is that Ino and Naruto stop bugging me to apologize to her. Sakura, of course is back to her old self and that means her bossy mode is on again. This, I had saw coming but the next day took me by surprise with a rumors about us. Apparently, Ino accidently walk by when we were hugging and she immediately attack Sakura with questions when Sakura just got home. Sakura unwillingly told her everything but the dumb blonde (A/N: just Ino please don't feel hurt if you are one ok?) got the wrong idea because whatever Sakura said will go through a translator in Ino's which will translate almost every word to its opposite meaning.

_What Sakura said:_

_Sasuke just misunderstand me because of the photo so he wants to say sorry. I think he left a note for me to go meet him behind the gym maybe because he is shy and don't want anyone to get the wrong idea. Don't worry, we're back to being friend now._

_What Ino understand:_

_ Sasuke understand my feeling so he confesses to me. He left the note for me to meet him behind the gym because he thinks it's romantic but he doesn't want anyone to know but we're a couple now._

I certainly don't know what is going on in Ino's head anymore. Now, I'm stuck with being Sakura's rumor boyfriend. It's not like that is bad enough because my whole are really into it. They even plan so that we will always end up together. Group project to partners, it's always only two of us. While they're enjoying themselves, we are both just a player in their match maker game. I swear there will be consequence for them.

Sakura on the other hands seems to ignore everything they throw at her. Questions to teasing, she easily brush them off by changing the subjects. The hug I gave her, she said it was just a friendly hug. Still, they went on and on about how lucky I am to have her as a girlfriend and that making her sad means death for me. I know I should have stay out of this.

They even go as far as buying us cell phones with an excuse for us to communicate better and easier. They gave me a blue one while Sakura receive a red one. Both of the cell phone both have the same decoration which is the shape of half a heart so when two of the cell phones are put together, it makes one whole.

The first day I receive it, more like I was force to keep it, I secretly throw it out the window of my room to get rid of it. But, the next day almost gave me a heart attack because on my desk a new phone with the same decoration. I just don't get how they know I had get rid of the phone. I didn't give up after that, so I keep throwing them out the window one by one but they keep coming back, sitting on my desk every morning. How they know to buy me a new one is still a mystery until I discover that they were spying on me. They are taking this couple thing way too far. I don't need some frigging fairy godmothers.

When I finally turn to Sakura for some help, it turns out Sakura was not one bit bother by this. She still did what she did best, bossing me around, only worst. When she discover that I had a motorbike, she plead and plead until I agree to take her for a ride around town, well, It seems troublesome at first but I can't say I hate spending time with her. So, every afternoon, I would take Sakura on my motorbike and go get some snack in the town. Ice cream to BBQ, we would take turns paying for each other. Things might seem fine but I just can't really relax with the thought of my classmate hiding somewhere to spy on whatever we do. Don't they have better things to do?

The cell phone and I have a better relationship now, I don't throw it out my window anymore because I know as the hand of the clock hit the number 9, I will receive a text from my class president. It turns into a routine that happens almost every day at that exact time. We would text for hours, staying up all night talking. I don't even remember what we talk about but I have to admit, it wasn't so bad being around her. The more I spent time with her, the more I saw her other side. I don't see her as a bossy and annoying president anymore but a nice and funny girl. She is just like an angel to me.

* * *

Sakura

"Sakura, Sakura! SAKURA!" I heard a very annoyed Ino yelled.

"Huh? Yeah?" I answered, still trying to snap out of the daze.

"What are you spacing out for?"

"Oh..um, nothing…homework," I laughed nervously, hoping that Ino wouldn't get the wrong idea again and get us deeper into this mess, but I couldn't denied the facts that I actually don't mind being in the mess with Sasuke.

"Day dream about him?" Ino asked, looking unconvinced with my excuse.

"N-no.." Ino studied my expression for a while then smirk.

"Yeah.." I admitted defeat as my gaze fall down to my shoes to hide my now red face.

"Well, I'm just glad there are finally someone who would like a big forehead girl like you," Ino teases, laughing slightly.

"It's not that big!" I talk back. My hands cover my forehead, trying to hide its size. Ino just laugh louder.

"You know forehead, I kind of jealous of you," Ino said when her laughter finally died down. I raised an eyebrow at this, Ino never say anything like this to me before especially with that tone.

"I mean, you got a guy that you like and you guys actually get to spend time with each other."

"What are you talking about pig? What about that Sai guy who help me with the photo? I thought you say you like him?"

'They even talk a lot with each other too.' He like to give people false nickname and his way of communicating is a bit rude but beside that, he's fine I guess.

"Well…I did, but I don't know, what if he turns out to be a jerk?"

'He's more than a jerk if he called me by that nickname again. Someday, I'll give him a piece of my mind.' Calm down inner.

"Ino, you worry too much, just give him a chance." Ino just nodded in agreement.

"Don't let Hinata beat you at this, she already confess to Naruto." Ino's eyes widen at this.

"Really? Finally! He say yes right? No don't tell me I already know, of course he did!" I just laughed at her reaction. 'pig'

"You will do that too, with Sai right?" Ino nodded uncertainly, her eyes looking around trying to avoid eye contact. 'She is hopeless'

"Ino!" I shouted suddenly getting her attention.

"Fine fine, I will, but you will also have to confess to Sasuke, too." I pause for a bit. Honestly, I never thought of confess to Sasuke. Any comment on this inner? '*shake head*'

"Fine," I said still trying to keep my cheerful face.

"I gotta go now forehead but remember to do it, see ya!" Ino said as she ran to her next class.

I wave at her until she was out of sight. Sai would probably say yes and Naruto and Hinata is already a couple. I guess there is only me left. I don't know how I'm going to do this, Sasuke would never like a girl like me. He only spends time with me because I force him and because the class thought that we really are a couple.

**'Pig won't leave us alone until she got what she want so I get we got no choice.'**

How did things turns out like this anyway?

'**Remember the first day?'**

Oh right, when I was just trying to befriend him because he never speaks to anyone.

**'But then we soon found out that he just chose to not speak, not because they don't speak to him.'**

Yeah, then we couldn't resist teasing him.

**'Who would have though you would fall for him so easily, you are so simple minded.' **

Hey!

**'And you become so low that you boss him around just to spent time with him, such a lame excuse.'**

Well, at least I'm not the most excited when the rumor of us being a couple spread.

**'We're the same person -.-'**

I know that!

'**Yeah right.' **

Well, I'm not talking to you anymore!

**'whatever.'**

After 1 minute

Inner, you there?

**'yeah…'**

If we tell him our felling, you think he will return it?

'**I don't know…' **I don't think he like us that way but I still wished someday I'll be able to hear those three words from him.

**'What the hell?'**

No! It's I love you!

**'A bit too cliché there.'**

Shut up!

* * *

Remember when I say I will post the new pic soon? i'm doing it right now so go search the name Newspaper and Roses ok ok? it's another sasusaku (dun judge me, i like this couple) and I think it is quite cute :) review if you can (rilly appreciate if you do) AND i'm running out of idea so that will be a problem. Help me ok ok? any idea just review :) smily face

-ilikpurple


	5. Cinema

Hi! this is chap 5, reading time!

* * *

I don't know what got into me but I just feel so determine in studying. I spent every night (when I'm not texting with Sakura) trying to catch up with the lesson I have missed. Maybe I was just thinking if Sakura see me as a model student she will pay more attention to me. I don't know, I don't know what I'm doing, I don't know what I'm feeling every time I saw Sakura. Something just stirs in my stomach, my mouth seems hard to control and my brain is just a bunch of messy string all tangle together, unable to give signal to any of my body part. When I was around her, it's like nothing could best the feeling, but when she wasn't there with me. I have an urge to go to her and stay by her side forever.

Every morning, I just couldn't help looking for pink, her unique hair color. Her friend seems more interesting as they are closer to her than I am. For me, they are like the closet of information about Sakura. Of course I never mention this to anyone, they would laugh their heads off and will still be doing it once I killed them. I don't know why but lately, Sakura has been the center of my life

I put my hands into my pants pocket, feeling the smooth surface of the two pieces of paper, the two tickets of opportunities. After last night of intense thinking and taking time to admit, I had figure out what is happening to me and made up my mind. Today, I will ask her out and confess to her. I just hope she will accept it. Sakura was probably just acting like we are a couple so the class would leave us alone. Besides, messing around with me is what she does best. But I'll never know if I don't give it a chance.

* * *

I was early to school this morning. This is the only time when Sakura will be alone because as a class president, she always have to get to school early as a role model for other students as well as to complete her extra assigned work.

I was standing outside the school gate, checking my silver watch on my wrist for the time every five minutes. My eyes are always up alert for anything pink that move. Finally, I spot her walking with her eyes studying the paper on her hands which is probably works from Kakashi. "Oh, morning idiot Sasuke!" She lifts her head from the paper to greet me. I guess the nickname is still there. I just raise a hand as a reply, trying to act as calm as possible while my mind is off on a vacation. Sakura eyes fall back to the paper. If I don't do something right now, if I don't say anything right now, I will miss my chance. "Sakura." I said after pulling myself together, decided that this is the perfect time to put my plan in action. Sakura's head move from the paper to me. "Yeah?"

"There's something I have to ask you," Sakura didn't said anything but her eyes are still on me, waiting for me to continue.

"Are you...um.. free on this Saturday night?" I asked awkwardly. You can't blame me for being awkward; I never said Uchiha was born to date anyone.

"Um..I don't know, why?" she asks innocently.

"I got tickets to the movie, you want to watch together?" Sakura eyes me closely as I take the tickets from my pocket and show it to her. Silent was in charge for a while when Sakura's study the tickets, then me, then the tickets.

"Why are you suddenly so nice to me? Are you planning something?" Her clueless face turns into a glare. Think Uchiha, an excuse.

"I got them for free so I thought I as the first one I meet this morning." I answer smoothly. Her mouth form an 'O' of realization. She nodded, smiling.

"The time?"

"7 at the cinema, I won't go home if you don't come," Sakura just laugh. She must be thinking I'm joking about the not going home part. If only she know what I really mean when I said those things because I'm not joking.

"That's settle then, I'll see you lat…wah!," She let out a small squeak when she was suddenly dragged away by Ino who just pop up out of nowhere. Knowing that she won't be coming back for another friendly talk, I lead myself inside.

* * *

With Sakura and Ino

"Pig, where are we going?" Sakura asked her best friend who is dragging her by the hand.

"Somewhere safe to talk about what you guys are talking about," Ino respone automatically while her head looking left and right to see if anyone was near them.

"Which one are you talking about?" Sakura tease her, trying to act clueless when Ino attention is finally on her.

"When you were talking with Sasuke," Ino said it like the most obvious thing in the world which it is. Sakura pretends to just realize what Ino meant.

"Come on forehead, just spill it already," Ino said with a rather annoyed tone, her hands on her hip. Sakura just laugh knowing that her short temper is rubbing off on Ino.

"Ok, I'll make this short so listen carefully." Sakura take a deep breath then continued, "me, Sasuke, 7, this Saturday, cinema," Sakura said slowly for the word to sink into Ino. It took her a while to react with a loud shriek in delight.

"Forehead, I am so happy for you," she giggled as she jumping up and down even though that was Sakura job to do in this situation.

"Ok, calm down pig," Sakura said calmly, hands on both her friend's shoulder to keep her still. "What about you and Sai," Sakura question. Ino let out another loud shriek and grinned. Knowing that the answer is positive, even Sakura jump up and down.

"You and the idiot, this is big forehead! I should go with you to…" Sakura cut her off before she could explain her crazy plan to Sakura.

"No pig, I can do this on my own."

"You sure? I ca…" Ino said hopefully, trying to convince her friend.

"No." Sakura said, putting on her serious face, hands cross in front of her chest.

"Fine, but I get to chose your outfit," Ino pouted. Sakura let out a sigh of defeated.

"But no makeup." Sakura put up her index finger in front of Ino's face to make sure Ino knows that she mean it.

"Just some tiny bit of lip balm, got it, 6:40?" Ino grinned, showing Sakura a thumb up. Sakura nodded

"My house at 6 ok? See ya in class." Sakura said as she skipped her way to class, humming a short melody, leaving Ino behind to plan her little evil secret plot.

"Now then, where is that loud mouth moron, I bet Sakura need more help than she though." Ino whisper more to herself than people around her. Her eyes scanned the school ground to locate the whiskered boy.

* * *

Tada hope you guys enjoy it


	6. The date

Hello hello! Since I know that my weak spot had always been grammar and tenses so i'm trying to fix that in this chapter. Hope you guys enoy this chap:)

* * *

"Foolish little brother, you have been in there, like, three hours," I heard a deep voice from the other side of the door which I recognized as my older brother. When I didn't answer, he starts knocking on the door. He is doing this on purpose. There are at least four toilets in this house and he just had to disturb me.

"Shut up Itachi, this is an emergency! You would never understand!" I yelled while trying to put on my shirt.

"Let me guess, you have a date?" What the? Does he read mind?

"It's not a date, shut up!" my face is red again. It's lucky that there is a door between us or else I could be the joke for the clan. Again, Uchiha does not blush.

"I'll take that as a yes, I bet kaasan would love to hear about this," I froze just thinking about my mother knowing about this. When I was still in grade one, a girl from my class wanted to come play at my house and my mother just have to fantasized about me and her getting married when we grow up. If she acts like that when I was that young, I bet it wouldn't be any different know, possibly worst.

"Kaasan!" I swung open the door before Itachi could make things worse, "fine! I'm out." I was expected Itachi to said something offended, which he usually does, but instead he looks at me then remarked, "I like the shirt." I just looked at him with one eyebrow raise, unable to digest what just happen. But before I can say anything else, he walked pass me and reached for the bathroom door. "Have fun," he said before closing the door and let the sound of water running block out the sound inside. I sighed. Being his younger brother, I just don't get him sometimes.

I stood in front of the mirror next to the bathroom and admire my clothes. Three hours of trying clothes and I finally agreed on a plain white T-shirt with a short-sleeves, dark blue jacket on the outside. A black jeans and a blue all star shoes finished my outfit. I even gel my hair a bit for this special event. I had to admit I don't look half bad. Feeling a bit more confident, I smiled my reflection and nodded. "I can do this."

"Kaasan! I'm leaving, won't be back 'till 10!"As I make my way down, I yelled back upstairs. Without waiting for a response, I took off the direction of the cinema. I didn't take the motorbike because it's only five minutes of walking at most so I decided to walk. It would be another 25 minutes until the time when we suppose to met but I really just can't wait.

My eyes fixed on the cinema from afar as I image what the date would be like and how I would act in front of her. Somehow, I just felt like I'm missing something important but a voice interrupted my thought. "Dressing up for a date?" I turned at the owner of the voice to find myself in front of Ino family's flower shop without even noticed it.

"I bet she would love some flower," Ino smiled, hand stretch out, revealing three fresh crimson roses. "I won't tell you what they mean but just give it to Sakura, I bet she'll love it," I nodded. For once I trusted the talkative blonde girl, if it was about Sakura, Ino would never messed around.

"How much?" I asked, still hiding my face behind the emotionless mask. This seems to ticked her off as I saw her eye twitched in annoying.

"Don't worry about that, I'm doing this for forehead," she waved her hand in front of me to show me that she don't need it. Her expression suddenly changed from cheerful to a frown. "She had been hurt a lot because of you so you better treat her right, you got that?" I nodded again. "Well, have fun!" Her sudden cheerful voice startles me. Is this what they called mood swing?

Ino then proceed to packed things up and locked the flower shop door. She winked at me before walking the other direction. Waving as she disappeared behind a corner. She closed the shop early today; maybe she had to be somewhere.

I arrive at the cinema at 6:40 and spend time trying to practicing how to tell her my feeling in my head. If I screw up I don't think I'll have another chance. And just like that, time flies until it was 7. This surprised because Sakura always on time and she still nowhere to be seen. Could it be that she won't come? I start to panic at the thought but I then I tried to calm myself down with some excuses. Maybe she was just too focusing in choosing the right outfit or maybe she's still doing her makeup. That's right, she's coming, and she'll be here any minute now. I agreed with myself and decided to waited a bit more but I kept felt an eye on my back but every time I looked behind, there are nothing but crowd of people who started to give me weird look for keep turning around. I just shook the feeling of. I'm probably thinking too much, this is a public place. Being watch by someone else is normal, right?

* * *

Hey! Merry Christmas ;) and, like what I said on my other fanfic, eat a lot ok? why? because we are born to do so :) well, for me anyway.


	7. Rain

Wow, both of my fanfic end at the same time, funny, ahaha. So yeah, this is the last chap and the longest too, so start reading.

* * *

1 minute, 2 minutes, it feels like 100 minutes is already passed by but still, nothing happen, no Sakura, no movie, no date. 1 droplet, 2 droplets, and the sky started to poured out its tears. I watched as I felt my hope slowly being washed away. 1 hour of waiting turned into 2 and my chest hurt every time I saw a couple walking into the cinema. I watched as they laughed and joked around in each other arms and I imagined me and Sakura as them. There are an awful lot of couples coming to the cinema today, and that only making my mood worsens. Maybe she won't be coming after all. I slid down against the fall and put my head between my hands.

"Hey, did you hear? There was an accident near the Yamanaka flower shop," My interested was caught by a conversation of a blonde girl who was wearing glasses.

"Really? What happen?" the blonde boy wearing a hat next to her asked. I don't usually listen to other conversation but for some reason, I just had a feeling that if I don't, I might miss something important. Is it because they looked familiar?

"I think she was almost hit by a car and fell unconscious." I turned and stared at them. They looked a bit worried when they felt my eyes on them but still continued chatting like usual.

"Uh, at least she doesn't get hit right? But who's the girl?" the blonde boy asked curiously.

"I don't know, some girl with pink hair," the blonde girl shrugged.

Pink hair, pink hair, the word keeps echoed in my mind. The only person I knew with pink hair is Sakura. But it couldn't be right? What if it was another girl and this was all just a misunderstanding? But how many pink hair girls lived in Konoha?

I took off running toward the direction of the flower shop without a glance back. This can't be happening, I finally got a chance to tell her my feeling and she got into an accident. It must all be a misunderstanding right?

Adrenaline rushed through me as I kept on running until the flower shop was in sight. I franticly looked around to find the girl the two strangers were talking about. Then, I spotted a small figure lying against the tree nearby. A pink bike, which I guessed belong to the girl, lied a few feet away from her, covered in mud. As I ran toward the figure, the rain gets heavier as if they were trying to slow me down. I ran up to her with the hope that it was all a mistake and that Sakura was waiting for me at the cinema. But it seems that reality hate me as I recognized who it was, Sakura.

Pangs of pain shock me as I kneel down to her fragile form. She was dressed in a damp stripe white shirt and a short red dress. A thin, black belt adorns her waist. Her now dark pink hairs are all tangle up in wet knots. I quickly embrace her into a tight hug, feeling her cold skin against mine. "Please be ok Sakura, I didn't even let you know how I feels yet." I sobbed. Only in the rain will I allow myself to cry. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I want to be with you Sakura, to be able to take care of you, to protect you forever."

When hope had nearly vanished as the rain still continued pouring on top of my head, I felt a cold hand touched my cheek. My eyes widen in shock as I looked down at Sakura to found her emerald eyes staring back at me. "Sasuke? What are you doing here? You are supposed to be at the cinema."

"Sakura? Are you ok? Are you hurt anywhere?" questions after questions just flowed out of my mouth asking for her being.

"Oh, I'm fine, I just had a sprain at the ankle," she said calmly, her hand waved back and forth trying to soothed me. A sigh of relief escaped my mouth.

"Why are you here?" I finally asked after a pause.

"I was late because Ino want to make this a special day for me so she makes me try on my whole closet." I nodded to show her that I'm following. "When we finally agree on an outfit, Ino left saying she got something she had to do so I ride my bike to the cinema but it started to rain. The route start to gets slippery and I fell off my bike at a puddle and sprain my ankle." She explained.

"But..I thought you were nearly get hit by a car?" What's happening?

"What are you talking about? As I said, I sprain my leg. I drag myself and the bike to this tree to hide from the rain and to rest." My mind is now a mess. I just don't know what happened; so this is the power of gossiping.

"I guess I must have dozes off without realizing." She grinned sheepishly.

"You almost gave me a heart attack you know that? Next time I'll pick you up." I gave her a smile.

"What about you? Why didn't you go home, it's already 9 now and it's raining," she said with a worry expression on her face. This sentence was really out of Sakura's character until she added another one. "You are such an Idiot. Do you like to take a bath in the rain? You could gets sick and you have to stay home you know that? If you stay home who am I going to bully? Who am I to boss around? Who am I to go with to buy snack?" I laughed slightly. That's more like it.

"Didn't I tell you I won't go home if you don't come?" she smiled. "I thought you were kidding," I shook my head slightly. At this point, I started to scan the area for a better shelter from the rain.

"Hey, Sasuke?" she suddenly asked.

"Hn?"

"All those things you said before..um.. did you.. mean it?" She asked with the most adorable expression I've ever seen from her. Her hands is playing with each other, trying to find something to do while her eyes is looking at elsewhere to hid her embarrassment, a red shade of red brushed across her cheek. I could felt my own blush coming again. Control it Sasuke, you can do it.

"Y..yeah," I said, looking away to avoid eyes contact. I suddenly remembered the roses I've been holding in my palm. I looked down at it to found them ruin but still I handed them to Sakura. "Sorry, I was running,"

"Thank you, I love it," she blushed a deep red. "These flowers are from Ino's flower shop right? Do you know the meaning behind them? Ino usually give flower to people for its meaning."

To be honest, I have no idea what they mean but at that very moment, I understood why Ino gave me the roses and the meaning behind it. I said those three words that describe my feeling toward her.

"It means love you," I said slowly and watched her expression change as she gasped. Did I said something wrong? I looked at her for an answer but she just smiled back at me.

"You know…I've been waiting for you to say that since forever, you make me wait for so long, you are such.."

"An Idiot?" I finished for her. She laughed slightly as I leaned closer to her. That very moment is when our lips touch.

When we part, I once again have a feeling someone is watching us but Sakura cut me off my though using her lips. "Don't you dare look elsewhere when you're with me," Sakura said as she gave me yet another kiss, her hand cupped my face. I smirked and kissed her back.

* * *

At the cinema

"Forehead is lucky she got us as friend, that Idiot is just so slow," Ino complained, putting down her glasses to clean it.

"You can say that again, I mean, it was so obvious how she use excuse just to spend more time with him," Naruto agreed, putting his hat down.

"But who would have thought that Sakura was bad at cycling," Ino remarked, Naruto just nodded.

"She couldn't even ride it when it was sunny, how can she ride it in the rain,"

"I just glad that we came up with the idea of making that Idiot running to Sakura," Ino grinned, "even though we kind of exaggerate the whole situation about the car accident."

"Yeah, but it turns out to be a success, and quite romantic too," Naruto laughed. Ino took out her phone and started dialing the number, "I wonder what happen to them."

"Ino?" Hinata's voice came from the phone.

"How is it going over there?" Ino asked playfully.

"Um..well, they are k-kissin…," Hinata said before she fainted. Hearing this, Ino let out a shriek which made a couple of people eye her like she was a mad girl. Who else would yell at a cinema?

"You are filming that right? Hinata?"

"Yeah, we're filming Ugly and Emo eat each other face out, this is so disgusting," It's now Sai's voice.

"Shut with the nickname Sai! Just keep filming" Ino yelled to the phone, earning a couple more glare and whisper before she hangs up.

"What are you people looking at?" Ino turn to yell at those who looked at her, "Haven't seen a girl yelling at a phone in the cinema before?" That made some couples took some steps back.

"Tomorrow the class is going to have a surprise," Ino laughed evilly. Naruto had already stepped ten steps away from Ino so people would excluded him from the same group as the mad girl.

* * *

The next day, Ino shows the whole class the video they had filmed with Sasuke and their class president. This rewarded Ino a lot of applause for a mission accomplished and some glare from Sakura and her boyfriend. Even Kakashi stop reading the book to watch it.

When the video finished, Ino winked at Sakura making her frowned. Sakura just discovered the thing Ino said she have to do when she left her house. Even though Sakura hate to admit it, she and Sasuke owned Ino a thank you.

* * *

7 chaps, I think i did a pretty good job! Well, I hope you guys enjoy this because i'm working on a sequel, a really short one but I think it's kind of cute. There will be NaruHina, and a tiny bit of SaiIno. I think it's funny so yeah, you guys should read it :D


End file.
